


Let Me Sing You a Song

by Xambonie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, just a little angst actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/pseuds/Xambonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's been coming home later and later, hiding something from Makoto, and it's beginning to make Makoto feel uncertain about where their relationship is headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sing You a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/gifts).



When the clock struck 9 o’clock, Makoto heaved a heavy sigh, realizing it was pointless to wait any longer. Their dinner had gone cold an hour ago and even if he bothered to reheat the meal he had made for him and Sousuke, the lack of the other man left Makoto without an appetite. It wasn’t as if Sousuke had never been late for dinner before, but usually it came with a warning. A quick little text or a short call that let Makoto know that his boyfriend was safe and loved him. But the lack of response to Makoto’s calls and texts paired with the increasing frequency at which this occurred left Makoto feeling worried and alone.

Standing, Makoto gathered their dinner and took it to their kitchen, pulling out tupperware to store the food in. He at least wouldn’t let this meal go to waste. He’d leave a note for Sousuke, letting him know that dinner was in the fridge and to simply heat it up on the stove. He knew that he should just trust Sousuke; he was a grown man who could do as he pleased. But the unsettling thoughts that rooted themselves in his brain told him otherwise. They told him that something wasn’t right. They told him that Sousuke was hiding something from him. And with that little thought planted, Makoto’s mind ran wild. 

Letting out a choked sob, Makoto clamped a hand over his mouth before taking a deep breath to calm himself. Sousuke was probably just at school still, studying in the library or working on a group project and had lost track of time. Shaking his head to wave the thoughts away, Makoto quickly started scooping the last of the fried rice in one of the containers. Just as he turned towards the fridge, the front door opened and Sousuke called out his usual greeting, sounding as happy to be home as he usually did and as if nothing was wrong. 

Makoto stared at the contents of the fridge, suddenly growing angry. That was all he got? Just the usual, simple hello with not even a hint of regret after leaving him alone, worrying for two hours. He tossed the food into the fridge just as Sousuke stepped into the kitchen. 

“Makoto?” The confusion in Sousuke’s voice was evident and Makoto was even pleased to hear the slightest bit of worry emerging from the end of his name.

“You’re late. Dinner’s in the fridge. I’m going to bed.” He brushed past Sousuke without even bothering to glance at the man, knowing that even the sight of his face would make him lose his anger and conviction. He had nearly made it out of the kitchen when Sousuke finally caught up with what was happening. He grabbed Makoto’s upper arm to stop him and pulled him back into the kitchen. 

“You’re angry.”

Makoto groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling his arm out of Sousuke’s grip. “And you’re observant,” he snapped, a rare showing of his anger. He still refused to look at Sousuke, something that the other’s observant eye caught in a heartbeat.

“Hey,” Sousuke barked, frustration beginning to flare. “Why won’t you look at me?”

Makoto just looked away, feeling ridiculous. He didn’t want to argue with Sousuke and he didn’t want to tell him everything that had been running through his mind. All he wanted was to go to bed to calm down. “I don’t…”

“Just tell me Makoto.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Makoto finally looked at Sousuke, staring the man in the man in the eyes. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to just run. Wanted to just curl up under the blankets and hide. But Sousuke’s eyes were burning him, nailing him to his spot until he completely spilled his guts. “You were late,” he blurted, not knowing what to say next. He bit down on his lower lip and stared at Sousuke again, the silence dragging out.

Realizing Makoto wasn’t going to keep going, a frustrated groan escaped Sousuke’s lips. “You’re not just angry because I’m late. What is it?”

Makoto flinched from the bite in Sousuke’s voice and looked away again, not wanting to lose the little bit strength he had left. “You’re always late,” he murmured. “You don’t call and you don’t text. You just… you don’t come home and when I try to contact you, you don’t answer! I’m not… I’m not angry per say. I’m just...” he stopped mid sentence, turning his eyes down towards the floor, as he continued to not want to continue. He knew better though. Sousuke wouldn’t let him leave until he finished. He knew that if Sousuke didn’t force him to speak his mind, the communication in the relationship would be a wreck, but just this second he wished Sousuke would just let it go and let him stay silent. The way that Sousuke didn’t say anything, however, proved that that wouldn’t happen as he waited for Makoto to continue.

“It leaves me worried. I don’t know if you’re ok and I don’t know if you’re ever going to come back,” he whispered, chancing a quick glance at Sousuke. The other man’s face had softened, but a look of confusion covered the concern. “I don’t know if you’re going to come back to me,” he clarified, feeling awful for even having the thought that Sousuke would just up and leave him.

Sousuke’s face instantly fell at the vocalization of his boyfriend’s uncertainty. He reached out and pulled Makoto against him, fully encompassing the other man in his hold. “I’m going to do something and you’re not allowed to laugh at me, ok?” he murmured, pressing his face against the side of Makoto’s head. 

A confused look crossed Makoto’s face before softening as he leaned against Sousuke, melting into his touch. “I’d never laugh at you, you know that,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. He snaked his arms around Sousuke’s waist, wanting to hold him close to him for forever, and then Sousuke was pulling away from him. Makoto let out a small whine, warranting a chuckle from Sousuke. 

“Just wait for me in our room, ok?”

Makoto nodded and watched as Sousuke left the kitchen and soon the apartment. He finished putting away the leftovers of dinner and moved to their room, climbing onto the bed and sitting crosslegged in the middle. While the hug was as nice as it was, he wasn’t entirely sure if he actually felt any better. Sure Sousuke had recognized that something was wrong and was apparently about to let Makoto in on a little secret, but none of that left him feeling any better. Lost in thoughts, Makoto failed to notice Sousuke sneak into the bedroom with a guitar slung over his shoulder. He only noticed something was going on when a soft melody filled the room, looking up at Sousuke in shock. Sousuke paused for a moment to hold up a finger, telling Makoto to wait, before he continued. 

It took a moment, but Makoto’s face lit up as he recognized the song before falling back into shock when Sousuke began to sing. Hugging his knees to his chest, Makoto rested his head on top of his knees and closed his eyes to listen as Sousuke serenaded him with John Legend’s All of Me. He didn’t even realize when the music stopped and the bed sunk. He leaned into the warmth as Sousuke pulled him into another hug.

“I’ve been learning guitar,” he murmured, simply shrugging. “It’s why I’ve been late.”

Makoto sighed softly and shook his head, frowning up at Sousuke. “You should’ve told me.”

Sousuke let out another laugh and kissed side of Makoto’s head. “Well, I was going to surprise you on our anniversary but I guess that’s a dud now.” A soft exhale of air and Sousuke closed his eyes, pressing his face against Makoto’s hair. “I love you Makoto.”

A warm smile spread across Makoto’s face and he gently gripped Sousuke’s arms, pulling them tighter around him. He felt stupid now, wondering why he had ever doubted Sousuke in the first place. “I love you too.”


End file.
